The present invention relates generally to fluid control devices and, in particular, to a nozzle for dispensing lubricant to machine parts.
Nozzles are utilized in many applications to control the flow of pressured fluid from a source to desired locations. For example, in many continuous manufacturing operations, machines forming and processing products can not be stopped in order to make regular applications of required lubricants. Thus, it is desirable to provide a source of lubricating fluid under pressure, a nozzle attached to the machine for directing the fluid onto the areas to be lubricated and means for controlling the flow of fluid from the source to the nozzle.
A typical nozzle for applying lubricant to a machine includes a body having a cylindrical piston cavity formed therein which is open at both ends. A piston having a spaced apart pair of annular seals is inserted into the piston cavity from one end thereof and an adjusting cap is threaded onto the body to close that end. An elastomeric orifice is positioned at the other end of the cavity which is covered by a nozzle cap and threaded lock ring to form the nozzle opening. The piston is formed with a conical tip and is spring biased from the adjusting cap such that the tip closes a central opening in the orifice. A source of compressed air is connected to the piston cavity between the annular seals to move the piston and its conical tip away from the orifice opening. The pressured lubricant is then forced past the conical tip and through the orifice opening where it is directed to the machine areas to be lubricated by an opening in the nozzle cap.
One of the problems with the prior art lubrication nozzles is the difficulty of performing regular maintenance and repair. Each of these nozzles utilizes several elastomeric seals and an elastomeric orifice. These elastomeric elements are subject to wear and aging and must be replaced periodically. However, in order to replace these elements, the entire nozzle must be removed from the machine and disassembled. This requires removal of the adjusting cap, the piston assembly, the lock ring, the nozzle cap and the elastomeric orifice Thus, either the machine must be stopped or the nozzle replaced by a spare nozzle during the repair.